Jump
by BeautyOfFire
Summary: First, Tom saved me from suicide. Now, he's trying to save me from myself. Prompt from thfrustration.. X-over from reality to this, I guess. Actor Tom Hiddleston x OFC. NO MARY SUE. Trigger warning!


_**Alright my lovelies! This is based off of a prompt that I cannot find so I can copy it word-for-word on here, but the prompt is basically the OC tries to commit suicide and Tom saves her, but she is angry with him. This is a topic that is really personal to me so I hope I do well with it. The first chapter is basically rubbish (sorry) but I'm sure I will do better next chapter. This will DEFIANTLY be multi-chapter and is probably a dark, trigger-filled story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Oh and also, I have no idea what the Brooklyn Bridge looks like as so far as railings, so just please bare with me on that part. I know I probably got it wrong but oh well. I'm sorry. And I know, my name is Julia, the character's name is Julia, but kinglokiofasgard was giving out bonus points for a depression story with the character's name as Julia, so I had to. Bonus points are like chocolate or sex with Loki; you just can't say no.**_

* * *

The wind blew against my face, the wind whipping my hair back and forth until I could barely see strait in front of me. I looked down into the black, murky water so far beneath me. I looked back up to the sky and loosened my grip against the railing pressed against my back. That beautiful feeling of bliss and freedom enveloped me. I sighed. It was the end.

Car tires screeched behind me. "Don't jump!" I heard a voice yell out. Fear struck me. _Please, don't let anyone "save" me._

I let go.

But just as I started to fall arms encased me against the railing like iron. I struggled against them to no avail.

"No, please don't jump, please don't jump, please don't jump, let me help you, please." The voice begged. It was a man, no surprise there with the strength he was holding me with.

"No!" I struggled against him still. One of the arms holding me moved down and scooped me up under my legs and lifted me up and over the railing to safety. I started to cry. "No, no, no, no, no." The arms held me tight to the man's chest. I came out of my bubble and slowly became aware of loud, honking horns and yelling voices. The man seemed to take no notice and simply carried me to a black car sitting beside the sidewalk. He set me in and followed quickly behind. After shutting the door the car immediately went into motion. I turned to look into the eyes of Tom Hiddleston. On any other occasion I would be floored with awe, but now I was just plain angry.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, barely above a whisper. "Why did you do that?! Why?! I was _so close_! _Why?!_" I was screaming at him now. He moved to bring me into a hug, but I pushed him away, tears streaming down my face. I hit his chest once, twice, three times. He barely flinched, just caught my hands before I could land a fourth blow. Casting my hands aside he pulled me to him, into his lap. I broke down completely, sobbing. He pulled my head to his chest and stroked my hair, his other arm holding me tight against him.

"Sshh, shh," he shushed me. "Whenever you can, could you tell me where you live or where you are staying?" I nodded and mumbled out my address. Tom repeated it louder so the driver could hear and we changed our course.

My crying was starting to let up a bit as was my shaking. I felt so utterly empty as I did after every other failed attempt. I had that familiar burning hatred consuming my heart. I knew by now that I could not be angry with him, but it hurt so much to be alive and I was _almost gone_. Almost out of this hell hole. And he kept me here.

But my rational mind went at it again; he was only trying to do good, save a life. _He doesn't understand. How could he? He hasn't lived your life._

That calmed me down a bit. But it didn't keep the anger totally away.

"What's your name, love?" Tom whispered into my hair.

"Julia." I murmured. "My name is Julia Dancler."

"I am terribly sorry about the circumstances, but it is wonderful to meet you, Julia Dancler. My name is Tom Hiddleston."

I laughed. "Well the circumstances _are _my fault, Tom." He laughed in agreement and we fell back into silence.

We pulled up to my apartment complex. It was not in the best part of town, but what's a starving artist to do?

After sliding me off of his lap, Tom got out of the car and held the door open for me, as if it wouldn't stay open on its own. I quietly thanked him and started to walk to my apartment but Tom's hand took a vice-like grip around my wrist. I looked up, letting confusion be shown on my face.

"I'm not giving you the chance to run away; I don't quite feel like breaking down our door or chasing after you, so this is simpler." I nodded and just walked on, noticing how out of place Tom and his nice car in his nice dress wear looked in what I had to call "home". Being one of the lucky souls to have a ground floor apartment, the walk didn't take long. I quickly found my not-so-cleverly hidden key in the door-pane and let myself and Tom in. Tom found the lights and flicked them on. The small space was immaculately clean; I didn't want to leave a mess for anyone. I wanted the process of everything after my death to be as easy and quick as possible. I was enough of a bother alive, I didn't want to be equally a bother when I was dead.

"Now I don't want to be creepy love, but I'm going to follow you and I want you to get all the things you're going to need for a while and pack them up, please."

"Of course, stranger I barely know apart from watching you on the silver screen. I will pack my belongings to come and live where you tell me for an indefinite amount of time. Mr. Hiddleston, I could charge you with kidnapping." Tom looked at me with surprise written all over his face. His retort was cut off my the pounding of fists against my door.

"This is the police, open up!"

"Just a minute!" I yelled before Tom could do anything. I stared into his eyes, begging him silently. "Please. If you're going to save me from anything, don't let me go to the hospital. Please. I've been, its awful. I hate it. It makes everything worse. Please, at least save me from that. I-" I would have said more but I was cut off by the police hitting against my door again. Tom's face molded into stone and he let me go, turning to open the door.

He opened the door with a flourish I had never seen in person before and the police came in without even asking for permission. _Assholes_, I thought to myself. _It's my goddamn house. _They came strait to me.

"Are you the woman who just attempted suicide at the Brooklyn Bridge?"

Tom laughed behind them. "Oh no, sir! My girlfriend and I were just stopped to look at the view of the skyline. She was sitting on the railing and slipped. I hope we did not disturb anyone, sir." Tom engaged the police further until they both left apologizing for interrupting and bidding us a good day. After shooing them out the door, he turned to me. I lifted one eye brow at him.

"Girlfriend?"

"So they won't question why you would be gone if they were to come back and find you missing." He raised an eyebrow in turn at me.

I nodded and walked to my room, tossing out my suicide note laying on the kitchen counter on my way there. I got out a suitcase from under my bed and began filling it with clothes and other things I needed while Tom just stared at me from his place leaning in my doorway. I threw my computer, its charger, my cell phone and its charger, and some books in my bag and I was done. I turned to Tom with the best fake smile I could muster and said, "I'm done."

He smiled back at me, but genuinely. "Good. Lets go."

We were almost out the door when I remembered. "Oh god, my medicine!" I ran to the kitchen and pulled out my tray of various "poisons" that the doctors made me take to toy with my sanity and brain chemistry and put it in a smaller bag to take along. Thinking of how worked up I was, I popped a klonopin in my mouth and dry-swallowed it, even though I hated to. I rushed back to where Tom was waiting and locked up my apartment with a sense that I would not be back for a good long while. The driver got out of the car and took my bag from Tom's hand and put it in the trunk. We got in the car and rode in silence for a while before I broke it.

"Just so you know, I took a calming medicine just now that will do its job, but most likely knock me out. I didn't OD, so don't go whacko when I get loopy from the drug."

"What did you take?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Don't take this personally, but I don't think you would be familiar with the drugs used on mental people like me. You seem to be the bright, shiny, and happy type."

He smiled a little. "Point taken. Is there anyone I should call?"

My eyes started to droop and I stifled a yawn. "Probably. Call Lisa McCloud from my cell if its that big of a deal to you." I couldn't hold back another yawn and Tom smiled.

"Okay, I'll call her."

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned into Tom and put my head on his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly, but awake just long enough to feel his arms wrap around me once more.


End file.
